


Precious, Nonetheless (HIATUS)

by sugar_baby



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Feminization, M/M, Mute Link, Muteness, Past Abuse, Past Ganon/Link, Past Rape/Non-con, Sign Language, Super fucked up, but nothing current with ganon, cuz yikes, however pretty sure there is going to be some further abuse..., monster!sidon, or its gonna be at least, this is fucked yall, will add tags as we go further into this hellhole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugar_baby/pseuds/sugar_baby
Summary: Link is fucked. No, scratch that, Link isdoublefucked.Link escapes from his abuser Ganon, after being dishonorably discharged by Zelda, only to meet Sidon. Out of the frying pan, into the fire.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is _heavily_ influenced by Sidon in MissGilette's fic Blood Moon Rising because HOT DAMN I cannot get enough of that characterization. Honestly, if you haven't read any of her stuff to begin with, _start._ It's hot as hell and she's one of my favorites.

Link was exhausted. His knees were caked with dirt from stumbling repeatedly, and his skin was uniformly covered with a thin layer of dust. The sun was almost finished setting, the last warm tinges receding into the horizon, and Link cursed himself for not thinking to bring warmer clothes. Not that he’d thought to bring much at all. He’d snatched the barest provisions from the palace kitchen on his way out nearly as an afterthought, and had not much else, no room to spare in his small rucksack. He was mostly just focused on getting out when the chance presented itself.

This had been a banishment; Zelda’s message had been loud and clear. He had been sent out of Hyrule with haste, and practically thrown to Ganon and his ilk. Zelda had probably used him as some sort of bargaining chip with the Gerudo, to patch together some sort of high strung alliance that would attempt to ride out their coming together while defeating the Calamity, and keep the peace rather than plunging into yet another war. He was the triumphant Hero of Time, and he knew this must have been an honor for Ganon to receive him in some sense, even if his duty had been fulfilled and the circumstance was a dishonorable discharge. However, the Gerudo seemed to be inconvenienced, if not downright displeased. Once he’d gotten to the palace, seated deep in the desert, the Gerudo king had appraised him, namely by stripping him naked, and then promptly ordered he be garbed in women’s servant clothing. The request struck a chord with him, humiliating to say the least, but what came after is what truly sent Link over the edge. The week after he’d come to him, the Gerudo had called him to his main throne room, still in his feminine dress, and impaled him on his cock, lazily, in full view of the other palace servants. They had done nothing to stop it, of course, and divested of his weapons, Link had only been able to feebly struggle before all his movements were put to a stop with Ganon’s magic, a mere flick of the wrist on his part. Past that, Ganon had taken him whenever he felt like it, always magicked down to his bed, or the throne, or the long table in the dining hall. Wherever Ganon had felt the urge. An urge, which was persistent and often.

The Gerudo had also feminized him endlessly. He always called him a girl, woman, used feminine pronouns to describe him, and in the act would make snide remarks about his “leaking cunt.” Link had sometimes wondered if his Princess had known about the reason for his dishonorable discharge, more than she’d let on at least, how the men had repeatedly commented on his short, lithe stature, soft blonde tresses and wide hips, sometimes whistling at him on the field until he broke, lashing out at his own men. Link, of course, being the chosen hero, made quick work of these degenerates, publicly, in a fit of anger. It was completely unbecoming of the captain of the Royal Guard. And since Link had restored order to the heavens months ago, his duty, summarily, had been fulfilled. The Princess discarded of him without much backlash, when word got around about what he had done.

He couldn’t stand this treatment from his own men, but the repeated rape from Ganon had put him in a miserable state. He had him guarded under lock and key, but at the first chance Link saw to escape, a change in guards slow on their next shift, he bolted without further thought. His escape route just happened to lead him through the kitchens where he stole off with some provisions before heading out into the vast desert. Anywhere but under the thumb of his abuser.

Link was still clothed in the feminine Gerudo clothing, which did not leave much to the imagination and left his skin burning in the heat. He could almost feel the way it would be itching and peeling off of him in the coming weeks. While he had to admit the thin silks worked well for making sure he did not overheat in the palace, they were rubbish in harsh, direct sunlight like this. And there was no shade in sight. Link was lucky he thought to bring a canteen of water during his brief pitstop in the kitchens. He kept trekking forward, unsure of exactly where he might land, but knew by the placement of the sun that he was going west, and knew the geography of where the Gerudo palace was well enough to know that the stretch of desert to the west was the shortest in comparison. His goal was to get to greenery again, but he knew it might take several days.

\---

He had overestimated his industriousness quite a bit. It had been five days since his escape, and since he had rationed his supply the best he could, but still run out by the evening of the third day. At this point he was wandering dazedly through the desert, hoping he was still going in the right direction, instead of in circles. He was faint, weak, and dizzy, hands shaking whenever he checked his steadiness, and his vision was honestly starting to blur at the edges. He had a splitting headache, and thought he was hallucinating when he began to see green at the edges of his vision. A mirage. But as he stumbled forward, the soft crunch of sand beneath his feet changed gradually to the squish of grass. Even more surprising, as he ventured, he found a small pond, and promptly, out of fatigue, relief, or perhaps a mix of both, he collapsed, dragging water from the glade to his mouth feverishly until he let himself lay, and blacked out.

\---

He awoke with water dripping down onto his face, a fierce, splitting headache, and the eerie feeling that he was being watched. Link was familiar with this feeling, now honed to almost a tangible sense, with all his months of hero-work. He did not dare open his eyes given he thought his ears might start ringing at any moment from the immense pressure in his head, but paid mind to the slight sloshing sound of water around him. His clothes were damp.

There was a rumbling beneath him, almost seeming to come from all sides, and he wondered what he might be up against this time. He was depleted and in no state to fight, and his sluggish mind tried to figure a way out of his situation, any way that he could fight back like this. Link’s Master Sword had been divested of him after he was arrested at Hyrule Castle, of course, and he had no way to stock up any reliable weapons since then.

The rumbling beneath him finally seemed to break the surface of the water that must have surrounded him.

“A Gerudo maidservant’s garb; most don’t make it this far,” a deep, jagged voice remarked, “But you are no woman.”

Link stiffened, the dripping coldness of that voice biting into his core.

“Surprised I could tell, little Hylian? That veil does nothing. I could smell it on you.”

Link heard a little more persistent splashing coming towards him, and he scrambled against the hard rock beneath him, not able to move with any proficiency. Icy claws were on his chin, curling up to his cheek. He could tell they had the capacity to gut him swiftly, and he immediately stilled his struggle.  
A crisp puff of air pushed over his cheeks, and very clearly, as if it was inches from him, the beast said, “Besides, the villagers know not to take from my spring unless they are willing to give something in return.”

Link’s breath hitched, and his hands shook, stuttering, signing out a quick, urgent, _What do you mean?_ before falling again after the realization that such a creature probably could not understand him. In the palace with Ganon, Link’s hands had been bound more often than not, and the Demon King had never made an effort to understand his signing. He had not needed to know what Link was thinking.

The monster’s claws clutched tighter into his chin, the tips of its claws now denting his skin, but not breaking it just yet.

“Oh? Do continue, little Hylian. I happen to be versed in sign.”

Hands shaking yet again, Link began more uncertain as to his fate. He thought maybe, after this beast hadn’t tried to pounce on him and kill him immediately, it might have been the type to launch into some sort of overrated monologue and then get the show on the road. But now it was engaging him in conversation?

Link took a breath, head still throbbing, eyes still closed to his mysterious assailant, and tried again.

_What do you want from me? I did not mean to trespass._

The beast… chuckled. It was hoarse, barked, and altogether an unpleasant sound.

“Oh, but you did, darling. You stumbled right into my sacred spring, untouched for centuries by those bothersome, ritualistic villagers, coated in ugly desert sand and smelling of the foulest type of desperation, and some other animal’s seed.”

Link’s eyes shot open.There was no bright light to shock his eyes, only the barest glow from luminous stones. And the yellow of this creature’s slitted eyes.

The creature barked another laugh, and Link could see the glint of its many teeth. They looked even sharper than its claws biting into his face. “Yes, I can smell that too, little one. His scent lingers on you. Did you mean to escape his clutches?”

He nodded his head so vehemently in the creature’s hand that pricks of blood formed on his cheeks. Link winced, but made no other reaction.

However, this monster’s eyes widened from the yellow slits, instead pupils blowing up in proportion. Its hand swiftly dropped to Link’s neck, hold just as firm, as a rough-- tongue??-- darted out and swiped away the blood from his cheeks. It all happened in a flash, and by the time the hero had time to process it all he was already having slight difficulties breathing. His hands shot up to grip the hand around his throat, coming in contact with cold, damp, scaly skin that was oddly soft despite all of this.

“Oft spilled, yet precious, nonetheless. Who might you be, young one?” the creature drawled out, paying no attention to Link scrabbling at his wrist frantically. The creature lifted him up with that hand around his neck easily, propelling them through the water and pressing him against a rough stone wall. 

“No matter,” the creature said curtly, finally loosening its grip a tad so Link could take a frantic, gasped breath. This made the thing holding him chuckle again, breathing fowl air into his face. The luminous stones, closer now, light the monster’s face more clearly. Its skin was two toned, perhaps a cream and… a red? Very dark, if it was one. The inadequate lighting made it hard to tell anything definitively. Now less preoccupied with trying to ensure he could breathe, Link signed out a _Where am I? Who are you? And What DO you want?_ all in quick succession, so quick the words nearly jumbled together into nonsense. Then, more pointedly, _What do I need to do for you to let me go?_ and then, almost as an afterthought, _Why haven’t you killed me?_

“You realize, young one, that if I suck your blood dry, then there will be no more to go around?”

Link shivered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omfg, it's been so long and i'm sorry. I know I suck. I know it's shorter than the last one. Here is something to tide y'all over, it is slowly getting more fucked...

The creature propelled them through the water again, and set Link down on a rock face different from the one he had woken from. This was flat and smooth, a sturdy shelf under his feet, unlike the weathered surface from before. He wobbled on his feet, but ultimately remained standing, and reflexively reached for his weapon. He clutched only air, and mentally cursed himself for doing so.

“It has been such a long time since something else living has entered this spring. Besides the spare cucco, of course…” the creature released his neck, finally, and trailed both its clawed hands whisperingly down his arms, over his hips, and all the way down his legs to his ankles. Link knew he was certainly dwarfed in comparison to whatever had captured him. Given the light, even darker in this corner of whatever underground spring the monster inhabited, Link felt and heard the creature against his neck, rather than saw. It startled him and he gasped, tensing and waiting for the thing to go in for the kill, knowing he could not resist its strength without a weapon to his aid.

However, the final blow he tensed for did not come. He felt the twinge of surgical sharp teeth sink into the skin of his neck and shoulder, but it did not plunge deep like he expected. Just enough to draw steady blood, and then the creature retracted, laving up and down his shoulder to catch every drop. “Divine,” it hummed against his neck, and then maneuvered almost faster than Link could register to push him up against the wall of the cavern, hand covering his chest. “You will remain here, trespasser.”

Link raised his hands to protest, but the monster pinned both of them above his head with the one that was not against his chest and leaned in close, fishy breath blowing across his bangs.

“No. You will not talk your way out of this. You trespassed, you are delicious, and you will be mine,” the creature set him down slowly, “Do not move, small one,” it said with a dark edge, and Link knew if he made to escape this furiously strong, fast beast would catch up with him and rip him to shreds before he could blink. So the threat was not lost on him.

The creature slithered up onto the rock with him. As it stood, Link could tell it was easily half his height. He found himself glad it was a biped, like him, strangely. There was some type of familiarity there, at least. But that was a secondary, small whisper in the face of the gripping terror he felt standing level with this monster. It reached down to him, and his body was taught, yet again waiting for that final blow, but its clawed fingers merely gently passed over the veil still covering his mouth, disturbing the cloth slightly, and then raking back again, pressing fingers flat so the pads of them traced over Link’s lips through the layer of silk. Link thought he heard a sharp intake of breath, but from whom he could not distinguish.

The creature ripped the veil from his face. Link made no immediate move to react, the warning still heavy on his mind. His ears quivered and turned down slightly, as a probing claw pressed against his lips. Link pursed them in distaste, but the monster threaded his thin claw in between his lips, bumping startlingly against his teeth. Link opened his mouth in surprise, just slightly, but that was enough of a window for the creature to push the rest of its finger into his mouth. Link thought he almost heard it purr, strangely enough. He minutely moved his head away from the intrusion, seeing what he could get away with. No reaction was stirred, and Link tilted his head until the monster’s finger was pressing into his cheek from the inside, making it bulge out slightly.

“Oh, you are soft. Perfect, little Hylian. Perfect.”

The creature withdrew its finger, reaching both hands down to tug off the sleeves of the convoluted garment Link was wearing. Next to his left hand, after both sleeves had been pulled off, the creature lingered, its breathing slowing, and then abruptly lifted his hand by the wrist, trying to get the back of his hand to reflect the little light that reflected around the cavern.

“Is that…?” Link heard the creature mutter, lowly, so much hidden under its breath that Link could barely make it out. But Link knew what the beast was searching for. The mark of the Triforce of Courage had once graced his hand, but after months and months of disuse, it had faded to merely a discoloration that was near indistinguishable from the rest of his skin. The shapes, still sharp and geometric, still stood out against his skin regardless, though, if one had the time to search. It no longer held the golden glow that it sported over the most difficult parts of his quest.  
The creature rose up yet again, “You are…?”

Link nodded.

The monster’s pupils dilated visibly, and it made a choked noise in its throat, “You are so much smaller than…” it knelt in front of him, “Oh, and how you’ve gifted yourself to me, hero… It makes me want to mark you even more-- Here, let me see you,” the creature reached forward and grabbed at Link’s hips, and he could tell it was looking to pull down his pants. A knee jerk reaction, Link’s hands fell and gripped the creature’s own, trying to tear them away. The monster looked up, head snapping, suddenly acutely focused on his face with eyes slitted once again. “You will not impede me,” it said, its voice low and rumbling, “You have no weapon.”  
Link felt a chill go down his spine at these words, cold radiating outwards through his body.

Reacting almost frantically, Link pulled his top from his chest, in a half-baked ploy to distract the creature for at least some time.

“Oh?” it said quietly, lifting its gaze to his chest. It stared for a moment, and then remarked, “Yes, definitely a male specimen. Delightful,” it trailed one hand up Link’s side, thumb coming to rest on a nipple, making him jolt and squeak quietly. 

“Is this what you wished me to see, hero?” the creature tweaked that same nipple between thumb and forefinger, making Link gasp as its other hand similarly traveled up, one claw delicately dipping into his navel. Link’s hands shot down once again, but did not grip or pull as before, just laid his hands on his own stomach and the creature’s wrist. The thing looked up at him incredulously.

_Ticklish,_ he signed against the creature’s wrist, and after a moment for of its fiddling in that area, eyes locked on Link’s, it moved on and its gaze refocused on Link’s torso. The beast leaned in, and licked a long stripe down Link’s pectoral, making him jerk and shiver at the foreignness.

“You are afraid,” the creature said matter-of-factly, “I can taste it in your sweat.”

Link shook his head violently, steeling himself to stop from shaking.

“Do not deny yourself, hero. You are… Delectable. Let yourself fall. Sink into me, Link.”

Link jerked, a shiver going down his spine that was equal parts fear, surprise, and… something else.

“That is your name, is it not? I’ve heard so much of our fabled hero,” the monster loosened his grip on Link, sighing, “I am Sidon, if you wish to know. At one time, long ago, I was Prince of the Zora. Now I rot here as a legend that no one dare disturb.”


End file.
